Blackwing
Blackwing is a DC comic which follows the son of Bruce Wayne, named Thomas "Tommy" Wayne, who become a superhero after finding out his father was Batman. Characters Main *Thomas "Tommy" Wayne/Blackwing: The genius son of the legendary Bruce Wayne. Thomas is a lot like his father in many ways, only instead of being more of a detective, Thomas is more of an inventor. *Bruce Wayne: The father of Thomas who was once the protector of Gotham City. Bruce retired after suffering a heart attack while out fighting crime, but after Tommy became Blackwing Bruce began training him. *Falisha Vale: The daughter of Vicki Vale who followed in her mother's footsteps and became a newswoman. Recurring *Commissioner Barbara Gordon: The former Batgirl, now the current Police Commissioner Gordon. *JLA **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman: The leader of the JLA and a man who has traveled Heaven, Hell, and the whole universe. Because of this he is extremely wise. **Pe're Will'ms/Green Lantern: The current Green Lantern of Sector 2814 and a Plutonian. **Hilyana: A New God of New Genesis and a member of the JLA. **Joseph Gardner/Hawkman: One of the many reincarnations of Prince Khufu. **Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle: The third Blue Beetle all grown up. Villains *Mr. Who: A mysterious criminal who has a solid black costume which has a white spot on the face. He also wears a trench coat and is a master at the made up martial art "Gun-Fu". *Adalgar Weber/Plague Doctor: A German scientist who was fired from every job he got for either stealing from the company or experimenting on things he shouldn't have been experimenting on. He now wonders Gotham with syringes full of deadly viruses, hoping he will one day get his revenge on humanity. *Iguana: The result of animal experimentation gone too far, Iguana started out life as a normal lizard until he was injected with multiple doses of human DNA. This transformed him in to a large beast thursty for blood. *Paragon: A robot created to replace policemen, but it went out of control and began wreaking havoc. There seems to be no way to completely destroy it, as it has the ability to transfer its data in to a near by machine. *Rox Ul-Zod: The sadistic son of General Dru-Zod and Faora-Ul. He was raised within the Phantom Zone, where he ripped a peace off of a Red Sun and somehow managed to turn it yellow. He then created a suit and powered it with the Yellow Sun which gave him his powers. Because of this, he is extremely powerful. *Ibn al Ghul: His name roughly translating to "Son of the Demon", Ibn is the son of Nyssa al Ghul and Oliver Queen (possibly without Oliver's knowledge), he is the leader of the new League of Assassins who where formed after Bruce Wayne more or less destroyed the previous. *Villains Clique **Dr. Lincoln Johnson Blaque: A very well dressed man and the founder of the Villains Clique, a clique of villains who are complete agents of chaos. **Sir Charles: An intelligent gorilla who was experimented on by humans. He is most well known for the fact he always carries a tommy gun by his side. **Elliot Williams/The Angler: A large monster of a man whose upper body resembles that of an anglerfish. Issues One Shot Before the actual series began there was a one shot story which told Thomas' origin, revealing his mother was Selina Kyle and that Bruce retired shortly after his birth due to heart problems, though he couldn't have retired at a better time as Gotham had just entered an age of peace. However, during Thomas' 20th birthday, a villain organization calling themselves the Sons of the Joker, led by a man named Mortimer Holland, killed his mother and claimed they where going to destroy all of Gotham in the name of the Joker. Because of this, Bruce reveals he is Batman to Thomas who then becomes Batman, relying more on his inventions than his mind. Mortimer ends up downloading the Joker's consciousness in to his mind, forcing Thomas to more or less go up against the Joker, who is planning on gassing all of Gotham. Thomas manages to defeat the Sons of Joker, with Mortimer being gassed by his own toxin, and, since Mortimer's body doesn't have the same immunity as the Joker's, he ends up dying. After all this, Thomas realizes the age of peace in Gotham has been broken and he must fix it. Ongoing #"Who's Who?": Thomas is still getting used to being Blackwing, and Bruce is still getting used to being a trainor again. Everything seems fine, but, as Bruce always used to say, crime doesn't take a break, as a crimelord calling himself Mr. Who shows up and begins taking over gangs all over Gotham for "a game of chess". During this, Thomas has his first meeting with Police Commissioner Barbara Gordon. #"Herpetophobia": A reporter named Falisha decides to investigate the identity on Blackwing. Because of this, Thomas decides to go on a "date" with her to find out why she's doing this and if she has any leads. Not only does Thomas and Bruce have to deal with this, but they also have to deal with a monster dubbed Iguana which is the result of genetic experimentation gone wrong. #"Paragon": Thomas continues his research in to Falisha, finding out many things about her, including the fact she is the daughter of Vicki Vale. Meanwhile, during this investigation a scientist creates a machine known as Paragon which he claims will soon replace police. However, Paragon was programmed to destroy all threats to mankind, but it soon realized mankind itself was a threat, and finally it realized if it harmed a human it itself would be a threat to mankind, and so because of this Paragon malfunctions and begins destroying everything. #"Son of the Demon, Part I" #"Son of the Demon, Part II" #"Villains Clique" #"The Many Tales of Mr. Who" #"The Bigger they Are" #"JLA, Part I" #"JLA, Part II" Category:Comics Category:DC Comics